Lettre à un exorciste
by Lulubell-sama
Summary: Il est tard. Les couloirs de la Congrégation sont silencieux. Les exorcistes sont dans leur chambre, pour la plupart endormis ou presque car le lendemain promet d'être agité. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux se livre à une activité étrange pour l'heure : il écrit.


Cette histoire se déroule juste avant la nuit 187 (allez jeter un œil vite fait, histoire de vous remémorer la situation).

**Disclaimer :** Kanda est un pur produit de Katsura Hoshino

* * *

_Voilà quelques heures que la nuit était tombée. Le silence fut troublé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Kanda entra, une bougie à la main. Il posa Mugen contre le mur après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé, puis s'assit devant la table. Du tiroir, il tira une feuille et une plume. Il fixa la flamme de la bougie quelques instants, soupira, et commença à écrire :_

« Mon cher Daisya,

Enfin, j'ai écrit « mon cher » mais c'est parce qu'il paraît que c'est comme ça qu'on commence les lettres. Je vois pas pourquoi. Peu importe.

Presque deux ans déjà. Comme promis, je te mets au courant des événements. Tu me l'avais demandé quand je t'ai dit que, d'après moyashi, les âmes montaient au ciel quand on mourrait. Je te le rappelle puisque tu as toujours eu une mémoire douteuse : « Yû, vu que tu es immortel, je te demande solennellement de m'informer, si je meurs, de tout ce qui concerne la Congrégation, des expériences ratées de la section scientifique à la longueur des jupes de Lenalee. Mets-toi sur un pied, le petit doigt dans l'oreille et jure que tu le feras. » Et je t'avais envoyé te faire voir.

Bon, je te fais un résumé. Dernièrement, on a été un peu bousculé lors du déménagement (tu te souviens ma dernière lettre où je te disais qu'on avait subi une invasion d'akumas ?). Et même pas à cause de ces enfoirés de Noé. Tu connais mon avis sur la section scientifique ? Eh bien, il n'a pas changé. Grâce à cette bande d'incompétents, on est passé à ça de la destruction de l'Ordre. Remercions vivement les inventions débiles de Komui (et non, il n'a pas encore été viré). Quand à la jupe de Lenalee, elle est toujours aussi courte.

Je dois aussi te présenter le nouvel élève de notre maître, Chaoji. Je vais la faire simple : c'est un boulet. Oui. Et il en tient une couche. Y'a qu'a voir sa coiffure (à côté de lui, Bookman fait figure de top-model, c'est dire). En plus, il me suit partout. Et il a ramené ses copains, donc on a deux Trouveurs de plus dans la congrégation. Youpi.

Excuse-moi quelques secondes, il y a un abruti qui frappe à ma porte. On peut pas être tranquille ici.

C'était le baka usagi qui cherchait son maillet. Comme si ça m'amusait de lui planquer ses affaires. Il l'a encore laissé traîner n'importe où et Timothy l'aura ramassé. Je ne t'ai pas présenté Timothy ? Un petit emmerdeur haut comme ça, toujours en roller, qui m'énerve prodigieusement. Si notre maître ne m'avait pas expressément interdit de le découper, je te prie de croire qu'on en trouverait des morceaux dans tous les coins. En plus de sa présence, le gnome nous a gratifiés de sa nounou (Zut, c'est quoi son nom déjà ? D'ailleurs, je m'en fous) qui est en permanence dans mon dos. Je te vois venir : « entre elle et Chaoji, ça te fait un boulet à chaque pied. C'est mieux pour l'équilibre. » Là, je t'aurais envoyé dire bonjour au mur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'exercerai sur Moyashi histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

Pour en revenir à la greluche, figure-toi que son père (c'est un flic, si j'ai bien compris) m'envoie des lettres anonymes de menaces tous les jours (comme si je voulais quelque chose à cette blondasse ! Ferait mieux de les envoyer à Lavi). Comment je sais de qui elles viennent ? Elles sont estampillées « Police Judiciaire Française, Paris » Ce type est un boulet. C'est une épidémie en ce moment.

Tu te serais bien entendu avec le gnome. Ce petit xxx, je veux dire, garçon plein d'énergie, est, comme tu l'étais, un adepte du « cherche-Mugen ». Je l'ai chopé dans un couloir. Mais après réflexion, je ne lui ai pas mis la paire de baffes qu'il méritait. Primo, parce que la cruche (Linda ? Marina ? Et merde !) aurait rappliqué en hurlant. Deuxio, pas envie de subir un cours de pédagogie de notre maître. Tertio, … Y'a pas de tertio. Du coup, je l'ai juste enfermé dans un placard. Si je ne me trompe pas, il y est encore. J'ai jeté la clé dans les toilettes. Ça te rappelle des souvenirs, non ?

Ma prochaine mission se passera en Jordanie. C'est pas loin de chez toi ça ? Je suppose qu'il va encore faire chaud. Et merde ! Je vais devoir supporter ce grand manteau toute la journée. C'est dur d'avoir une réputation à tenir… Je t'interdis de m'imaginer torse nu, Daisya ! Je vais devoir faire équipe avec des nouveaux exorcistes. Des « troisièmes générations ». Ils sont à moitié akumas.

Tu vois ce que ça veut dire, hein ? Ça m'angoisse. J'ai peur qu'ils aient remis ça. Je pensais pourtant que l'œuf avait été détruit l'autre jour. J'aurais dû le faire moi-même, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux types de Centrale.

Quand j'y pense, je me demande encore pourquoi je t'avais raconté mon histoire. Je me demande surtout comment tu as fait pour garder le secret. Tu avais beau être un casse-pied hyperactif, tu savais la boucler quand il le fallait.

Maintenant, je ne plus rien dire à personne. Mais tu sais, elle est toujours dans ma tête. Elle m'obsède de plus en plus. Je vois pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, de toutes façons tu ne peux plus rien faire. Et je vais pas embêter Marie avec ça, il a suffisamment de problèmes en ce moment.

Je dois la retrouver. Mais je ne sais même pas qui elle est et pourquoi elle est si importante. Si je reste dans l'Ordre, c'est parce que c'est là que se trouvent les réponses. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec tout les autres idiots. Toi et Marie, au moins, vous me foutiez la paix.

D'ailleurs… Excuse-moi d'avoir été un peu rude parfois.

Au fait, je crois que j'ai retrouvé le Noé qui t'a fais ça. Te connaissant, je me doute que tu te fiches royalement de son nom. Il s'appelle Tyki Mikk. Je dois d'abord m'occuper de la mission, mais dès que j'ai fini, promis, je lui moisis sa grande gueule de Noé.

Notre maître ne sait pas que je t'écris des lettres. J'ose pas imaginer si moyashi ou l'autre baka usagi savaient. Je suis pas fou, hein ! C'est parce que je t'avais promis !

Je crois que je t'ai tout raconté.

Tu me manques, Daisya. »

_Kanda ne signa pas, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Il plia la feuille, la rangea avec les autres dans le double-fond du tiroir. Puis il prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain, avant d'aller se coucher._

* * *

Je change un peu de style, j'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop étrange (chuis plus à l'aise avec l'humour...).

Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de qui est Daisya Barry alors... je ne peux rien faire pour vous ^^ J'aimais beaucoup le personnage et j'aime à imaginer qu'il était une sorte de grand frère de Kanda.


End file.
